User talk:ViolatoR
Well, I guess this is so people can tell me what a crappy job I'm doing :D ViolatoR 11:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) extended Props Wikia lookin very nice! Thanks again! 23 other stuff... *March 23rd is the birthday of Akira Kurosawa, Wernher Von Braun, and Erich Fromm *On Mar 23rd In 1775 Patrick Henry delivers his speech "Give Me Liberty, or Give Me Death" at St.John's Church in Richmond,Virginia The 23 enigma, according to wikipedia started, and was popularized by William S Burroughs and Robert Anton Wilson. Though it may be the basis of Discordianism, it was popularized by the synchromystic vehicle 23: starring Jim Carrey.In this movie the character Fingerling (which translates as "Pinkeltje," actually did exist in 29 books by author Dick Loan.Also the King Edward Hotel used in the film was founded in 1923. This film seems based in ways on another German film by the same name. The movie documents the deterioration and subsequent suicide of 23 obsessed hacker Karl Koch. (KK) The psych condition where by people attatch meaning to otherwise meaningless events is called apophenia, coined by (KK) Klaus Conrad in 1958. Joel Schumacher: Director of both Batman Forever and 23 (The following is mostly from wikipedia) *Humans have 23 sex cells, and all other sells have 46 chromosomes arranged into 23 pairs *1723 A.D.The year that Adam Weishaupt (cf your nearest American one dollar bill) revived the Illuminati. The 23 is 2+3=5, going to the Law of Fives. The 17 is also interesting, as 1+7=8, 2 to the 3rd power = 8. Eight is also the number of letters in the Kallisti, Hail Eris! *Noam Chomsky-Over 50% of the national media is owned by 23 major corporations, as reported by Noam Chomsky. To recapitulate... more than half of the information thrust upon the American people is controlled by only 23 corporations. (taken from below ) The Templars had 23 Grandmasters. Jacques de Molay was the 23rd and last of the Templar Grandmasters. (taken from below) *Caesar was stabbed 23 times *Michael Jordan-23 *In The Matrix Reloaded, the Architect tells Neo it is of utmost importance to choose 23 people to repopulate Zion *Tool's fourth full-length studio album 10,000days "Viginti Tres" (Latin for twenty-three) *(the following taken directly from wikipedia:23 Enigma )In the 23rd episode of the television show Lost, entitled Exodus, it is revealed that the male protagonist, Jack, was seated in seat 23B during the plane crash that precipitated the show's plot. In the two subsequent episodes, which are considered parts 2 and 3 of Exodus, it is revealed that the plane took off from Gate 23 and that the main female protagonist, Kate, was taken captive for a 23,000 dollar bounty. The mysterious sequence of numbers on the side of the hatch also contains a 23. Throughout the entirety of Lost, numbers play an important role and are interconnected in a multitude of ways. The numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 are prominently featured. the following is taken from 23 AsteroidsAsteroid researchers measuring the rotation periods of asteroids reported that none were found with periods of less than 2.3 hours. A rotation period of less than 2.3 hours would cause them to be torn apart. I dunno,physics. || Kepler was born at 2:30pm in 1571. In astrology, this gives him an Ascendant degree of 23 degrees. He was born at 2:30pm on Dec. 27, 1571 His astrological rising was at 23' of the sign Gemini, meaning that the constellation of Gemini was rising in the east when he was born. || Sports: Car 23 Camel Cigarettes racing machine bears the number 23. And what is up with Tom Robbins anyway? 23 other stuff... *March 23rd is the birthday of Akira Kurosawa, Wernher Von Braun, and Erich Fromm *On Mar 23rd In 1775 Patrick Henry delivers his speech "Give Me Liberty, or Give Me Death" at St.John's Church in Richmond,Virginia The 23 enigma, according to wikipedia started, and was popularized by William S Burroughs and Robert Anton Wilson. Though it may be the basis of Discordianism, it was popularized by the synchromystic vehicle 23: starring Jim Carrey.In this movie the character Fingerling (which translates as "Pinkeltje," actually did exist in 29 books by author Dick Loan.Also the King Edward Hotel used in the film was founded in 1923. This film seems based in ways on another German film by the same name. The movie documents the deterioration and subsequent suicide of 23 obsessed hacker Karl Koch. (KK) The psych condition where by people attatch meaning to otherwise meaningless events is called apophenia, coined by (KK) Klaus Conrad in 1958. Joel Schumacher: Director of both Batman Forever and 23 (The following is mostly from wikipedia) *Humans have 23 sex cells, and all other sells have 46 chromosomes arranged into 23 pairs *1723 A.D.The year that Adam Weishaupt (cf your nearest American one dollar bill) revived the Illuminati. The 23 is 2+3=5, going to the Law of Fives. The 17 is also interesting, as 1+7=8, 2 to the 3rd power = 8. Eight is also the number of letters in the Kallisti, Hail Eris! *Noam Chomsky-Over 50% of the national media is owned by 23 major corporations, as reported by Noam Chomsky. To recapitulate... more than half of the information thrust upon the American people is controlled by only 23 corporations. (taken from below ) The Templars had 23 Grandmasters. Jacques de Molay was the 23rd and last of the Templar Grandmasters. (taken from below) *Caesar was stabbed 23 times *Michael Jordan-23 *In The Matrix Reloaded, the Architect tells Neo it is of utmost importance to choose 23 people to repopulate Zion *Tool's fourth full-length studio album 10,000days "Viginti Tres" (Latin for twenty-three) *(the following taken directly from wikipedia:23 Enigma )In the 23rd episode of the television show Lost, entitled Exodus, it is revealed that the male protagonist, Jack, was seated in seat 23B during the plane crash that precipitated the show's plot. In the two subsequent episodes, which are considered parts 2 and 3 of Exodus, it is revealed that the plane took off from Gate 23 and that the main female protagonist, Kate, was taken captive for a 23,000 dollar bounty. The mysterious sequence of numbers on the side of the hatch also contains a 23. Throughout the entirety of Lost, numbers play an important role and are interconnected in a multitude of ways. The numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 are prominently featured. the following is taken from 23 AsteroidsAsteroid researchers measuring the rotation periods of asteroids reported that none were found with periods of less than 2.3 hours. A rotation period of less than 2.3 hours would cause them to be torn apart. I dunno,physics. || Kepler was born at 2:30pm in 1571. In astrology, this gives him an Ascendant degree of 23 degrees. He was born at 2:30pm on Dec. 27, 1571 His astrological rising was at 23' of the sign Gemini, meaning that the constellation of Gemini was rising in the east when he was born. || Sports: Car 23 Camel Cigarettes racing machine bears the number 23. And what is up with Tom Robbins anyway? Nic Cage Nicholas Cage- Nicholas can be seen interchangebly with Lightning bolt god Travolta in Face- Off, and facing 9/11 like terrorism or terrorism like plane crashes in World Trade Center, Con-Air, and Knowing. National Treasure 1 and 2 obviously boggle the synchromystic mind upon contact. In the film Knowing, which in itself inspires synchromystic paranoia. Nic's car's GPS uses a red pentagram identical to two that appear on trees framing an albino blond pale skinned Da Vinci villain reject. The film's plot is based around a time capsule stored underground in an octagonal grave. The old woman who teaches at the school where Nic's kids go lives at the 6th(Saturn) apartment in her building. One of the only visible fireman in a 9/11 like smokey street rubble scene has an 18 ( 3 6's = 666 ) on his helmet. In one scene the albino freak hypnotizes the child by staring in his eyes, and causes a paralysis only to light up the window in orange ( sun worship suggested with alien abduction ) and the kid walks to the window to see armageddon. There is also curious pyramid like architecture throughout the film. The Blob pics and details JC=John Conner/Jennifer Connely , Joseph Cambell, Jesus Christ, Jim Carrey, ,7= Osiris, Jesus, Shiva resonator plays the green man as the Grinch/Riddler/Mask who draws down the moon for Jennifer Aniston in Bruce Almighty, is astonished to learn "man walks on the moon" in Dumb and Dumber, plays the "man on the moon" (REM song) as Andy Kaufman ( whom he shares a birthday with as well as Kid Rock?!?...), and finally is controlled on a TV project by Ed Harris from a giant moon in the Truman Show ( True Man ). Like the Truman show Carrey must rip down the walls of his reality to reveal a deeper more sinister truth in 23 ( which has super synchro hit character names like Doc. Sirius Leary, and Miles Phoenix), and Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. He has a dog companion in the Grinch,Mask, and Truman show where he is almost hit in the head with a lamp that labeled Sirius ( Dogstar ), is being bit by the dog in Ace Ventura and in Dumb and Dumber they drive around in a dog like vehicle. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello, new info for you! The Wiki is looking amazing. More updated props Project Monarch, Mario, and Michael Jackson (in progress) http://encyclomatrix.wikispaces.com/synchromysticism Hey Jeremy great work here - Thanks! Much enjoyed your chapter in the Sync Book too and I'm new to blogs but am totally looking forward to checking out the Stygian Port more too! - regards, Boa G (talk) 08:06, December 30, 2013 (UTC)